


Local Lesbians Go To The Beach

by alivelesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivelesbian/pseuds/alivelesbian
Summary: "With satisfaction, Kanaya ticked the final box on her checklist.  It had been a spontaneous decision made the previous night between Rose and herself to spend a day at the critically acclaimed beach about two and a half hours from their apartment.  The news that the weather forecast predicted it to be the sunniest day of the year was enough to excite Kanaya, unsurprisingly enough to her girlfriend who, often, found herself partaking in escapades that follow the woman’s quest to be soaking up the sun’s rays at any given moment."Plotless fluff for Femslash February!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been several years since I've written a fic in this style so I decided to give it a shot with some fluff for Femslash Feb! Not much plot to consider, however the ladies are in their early 20s (Kanaya is the equivalent in sweeps). The canon events of Homestuck aren't mentioned so they may or may not have happened, but it isn't relevant either way. 
> 
> Lighthearted, silly and hopefully shows their domestic life well!

“Towels?”  
  
“Check.”

“Sun lotion?”  
  
“Check.”

“Swimming costumes?”

“Got them!”

With satisfaction, Kanaya ticked the final box on her checklist. It had been a spontaneous decision made the previous night between Rose and herself to spend a day at the critically acclaimed beach about two and a half hours from their apartment. The news that the weather forecast predicted it to be the sunniest day of the year was enough to excite Kanaya, unsurprisingly enough to her girlfriend who, often, found herself partaking in escapades that follow the woman’s quest to be soaking up the sun’s rays at any given moment.

There was a rustling of bags before Rose stepped into the doorway, luggage in hand. She was wearing a loose, white baggy tshirt and a pair of light blue shorts. _Casual but not unbecoming_ , Kanaya thought to herself as she admired her girlfriend’s attire. Kanaya turned to face the mirror to her left, smoothing the fabric of her floral dress and allowing a satisfied hum to escape her lips.

“Outstanding as always.” Rose smirked as she approached her, locking their fingers together as she placed her arms around the slightly taller lady’s waist.

“We do complement each other _incredibly_ well.”

They gazed into the mirror for a moment, feeling more than comfortable until Rose broke the bond to grab a final item from their bedroom. She returned with a black snapback resting backwards on her head.

“What do you think?” She asked playfully, giving a twirl to show off the new headgear.

“I think,” Kanaya contemplated, “I think you look great. A bit like one of those human _‘fuckboys’_ you’ve so often spoken about, but great.” She joked back, a cheerful smile plastered across her face at the sight of her girlfriend in a hat that was, admittedly, incredibly attractive on her.

The next several minutes were spent packing luggage into the car, locking up the apartment and checking the car’s engine (it’s by far not the worst thing that’s ever happened to them, but it would be just their luck if their car didn’t start). Once settled into the vehicle, their two and a half hour road trip was officially a go!

The first half hour was a breeze, mostly consisting of the roads they’re already familiar with in their day to day. Around the fifty minute mark was when problems began to arise.

Firstly, to the dismay of Kanaya, they had forgotten to prepare a substantial amount of money ready for the truly _enormous_ load of ice cream that they were planning to enjoy at pretty much every interval throughout the day (popular beaches have overpriced snacks!). Rose reassured her that they could go to the more reasonably priced ice cream parlour across the street. Kanaya argued that they shouldn’t settle for anything less than the best, but eventually agreed.

The second issue they encountered was when Rose received a phone call from her brother, Dave, demanding to know why the hell she wasn’t at his place to look after his dogs while he went out to take care of some "top secret shit” as he had called it. She apologised for forgetting and hung up sheepishly, deciding she could deal with whatever strop he was gonna throw later.

The third problem involved a road closure that hadn’t been taken into account on their map, causing them to circulate around the same area for fifteen minutes before giving in and having to ask for directions.

“Rose, I’m telling you. We’ve _been_ here already! Do you recognize that lamppost over there? And do you recognize the bush next to it? That’s because I’ve driven through this neighbourhood at least twice now. The people that live here must think we’re stalking them!”

“I'm very sure they don’t think that.” The woman sat beside her responded, the amusement evident in her tone much to Kanaya’s disapproval. Rose then sighed as she began to elaborate.

“All these roads look the same, it’s silly to assume we’ve been looping round the same block just because of a few similar trees or lighting fixtures. We just need to find the opening that’ll take us back onto the motorway and we’ll be back on route again.”

Kanaya huffed, amazed by how nonplussed Rose was acting over being completely lost in an unknown neighbourhood.

“How about we pull over and I go ask someone for directions?” Rose’s voice softened, knowing that this was more stressful for Kanaya than herself and that if they don’t find their way again soon she may very well turn the car around and head back home.

The thought of refusing crossed Kanaya’s mind. _Don’t, you’re being stubborn and you’d just be relenting against help out of frustration_ , she reminded herself. She agreed to the plan and pulled over.

Within minutes the ladies were both back in the car, Rose handing out directions to a calmer Kanaya as they navigated their way onto the motorway. The man who Rose had caught ahold of was nearing his elder years and seemed to find two zesty young women unable to find their way out of his (in his opinion) old, dreary neighbourhood the most interesting thing that had happened to him all week.

Despite the difficulties, they had been able to spend nearly three hours of quality time together. By the time they pulled up at the beach: Rose had been significantly teased over how “reluctant” she had been to go on the trip compared to how excitable she became once she realised they could go swimming, Kanaya had a self-proclaimed soppy moment over how happy she was that they were going to spend this day with each other, they discussed which movies they’d like to watch next in the cinema and they collectively decided to possibly adopt a cat within a year if their landlord allows it.

Kanaya was the first to make her way towards the sand, followed by Rose with luggage in tow. Rose grinned at the sight of her girlfriend who was already way ahead of her, most likely eager to find the best spot in direct sunlight before anyone else. _It’s nice to do something that makes her feel carefree and at ease_ , she thought. _God only knows she doesn’t allow herself to feel this way as often as she should_. Rose did her best to jog closer to Kanaya while carrying the bags, though this proved to be a struggle for the smaller girl with little legs. Once on the sand, Kanaya strode to the spot of her fancy and beckoned Rose to join her.

For a few moments they’re quiet, taking in the scenery. There are several parents with young children but also plenty of couples like them sprawled out across the sand. They aren’t positioned too far away from the sea much to the joy of Rose though not close enough to be accidentally swept up in waves from the incoming tide.

"Ah, the perfect spot!" Kanaya announced, the pride she felt evident in her tone.

"It's a wonder nobody took this place before we arrived." Her girlfriend agreed, "We don't have to walk far to get to the sea or the changing rooms and you can enjoy the full intensity of the sun. Speaking of, we'd best put our sun lotion on before we suffer any substantial burns."

The ladies applied their protection and lost track of time as they laid side by side until Rose steadily, as if in a daze, rolled towards Kanaya and prodded her arm. It wasn’t this poke or the subsequent three attempted pokes that followed which roused her girlfriend. Eventually Kanaya’s eyes fluttered open, accompanied by an incoherent sound which could only be roughly translated to mean _“what do you want?”_

“Mhmm, babe. I’m going to go swim, would you like me to get you an ice cream while I’m up?”

As the words _'ice cream'_ hit her ears, Kanaya perked up immediately to accept the offer. She watched as her girlfriend crossed the beach to the parlour on the opposite side of the road, her eyes falling on the way her hips moved as she treaded through the sand. Clearly not the master of subtly, Rose threw a smug grin over her shoulders and dedicated extra sway into each step, praising herself for choosing to wear shorts instead of a usual skirt for the day.

Minutes later Rose was on her way back through the crowds of people with Kanaya’s favourite cone: mint and chocolate chip. She reached her girlfriend who was now staring off into the distance, too distracted by waves to see her return.

“Got an extra scoop since I noticed you were hungry.” Rose quipped as she knelt beside the preoccupied woman. Kanaya tensed at the unexpected voice so nearby but relaxed as she turned and saw the familiar face.

“And how did my genius work that one out?” She chuckled as she took the ice cream.

“Oh you know, just an intrinsic feeling bestowed upon you when your girlfriend gawks at your ass like it’s a piece of meat long enough for the whole beach to realise too.”

“You’re _hilarious_.” Kanaya rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance. She contemplated for a moment whether she’d care if the whole beach knew how whipped she is but quickly decided that no, she definitely wouldn’t. She’d never seen the point of two female adults in a committed relationship having to hide their attraction from other people, it’s not something she’d ever experienced but she’d heard stories from Rose about human prejudice back in the day.

Leaning towards Rose to kiss her cheek, she changed her tone to one of sweetness. “Thanks for the ice cream, by the way.”

Rose headed to the changing rooms with her swimming costume while Kanaya enjoyed her ice cream. She was only about a quarter of the way through the cone before Rose returned. Ready to embrace the incoming tide Rose headed towards the sea, dipping her foot into the nearest wave to test the temperature of the water.

Kanaya grinned at the sight of her girlfriend jumping back from the sudden cold contact against her skin. She cheered words of encouragement as Rose braved the water regardless, stepping in cautiously before running further into the sea as waves crashed into her legs.

Once Kanaya had finished the ice cream, she motioned for Rose to watch over their bags as she got into her own costume. They had left all expensive valuables at home so the worst they needed to fear was a petty thief stealing their snack money.

Rose greeted Kanaya once she joined her with a splash of water which hit Kanaya on the stomach, causing her to gasp from the cold. In response to the attack, Kanaya kicked her leg up, colliding with a wave which resulted in a forceful spray of water drenching the offending woman from head to toe.

“Oh, you'll _pay_ for that!” Rose declared as her smug look of triumph turned to one of determination.

The ladies fought against each other with splashes, covering themselves with sand in the process. When sea salt managed to get inside Rose’s mouth she launched her next attack, accidentally overbalancing and knocking into Kanaya, sending them both plunging into the water. This lead to a dramatic scene as the two women tumbled ferociously downwards, screaming.

The pair flailed around in the water, desperate to get sea salt out of their eyes and sand out of their mouths. As she was the first to recover from the surprise landing, Kanaya spluttered incoherently in Rose’s direction to check that she was unharmed from bashing into her. In return, Rose stuck her thumb up to indicate no severe injuries.

In spite of the reassuring gesture, Kanaya could see that her girlfriend was slightly shaken up and shivering from both the cold temperature of the water and shock. She assisted Rose back onto dry land before rushing to receive their beach towels. She returned with hers wrapped around her body and the other ready for Rose to do the same. They trudged back to their bags, still plastered in wet sand that had stuck to their bodies.

Once Rose had almost entirely recovered from the whole ordeal, no longer covered in goose bumps and barely quivering, she unhunched her body and leaned further into Kanaya. Her muscles were free from tension. When she faced Kanaya to talk, her girlfriend was pleased to see that her expression was at ease.

"Praise whoever invented towels," Rose tightened her grip on her towel as if to make a point though she was cut off from continuing her line of thought by a stifling cough that threatened to overcome her.

A devious grin spread across Kanaya's face.

"So that was your plan all along, huh. To simply just _pounce_ on me despite — what was the term you used earlier? — despite being in a public area for the whole beach to realise?"

Kanaya paused for effect, her smirk widening at the glare of indignation shot at her by the woman she sat beside. "Pfft. And you were accusing _me_ of making inappropriate advances earlier!"

Despite initially tutting and doing her best to remain poker-faced, Rose's own expression changed to match that of her girlfriend as she delved deeper into the banter.

"Definitely was not the plan my love. Perhaps we can make arrangements for such activities in private later on but for now we should probably spare these innocent people the horror of having to watch you lust after me while convincing yourself that I'd willingly throw myself at you so shamelessly."

Rose teasingly winked which appeared to elicit the desired response from Kanaya, who was now rotating her whole body round to sit facing her directly.

"I'll neither confirm nor deny your baseless accusations against me and my motives for admiring my spectacular girlfriend! I'll have you know that there are a lot of shells on this beach and you've been walking around with no sandals on, I've merely been making sure you don't trip or cause injury to your feet. And I have no comment to make on wishing you'd throw your body onto mine but I'm always open for negotiatons."

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely. I'm completely convinced that your biggest concern for me this entire time has been any possible minor inflictions caused by those dastardly sea shells."

Rose reached out for her girlfriend's hands and linked their fingers together.

"And as for those negotiations..."

Instead of finishing her sentence, she leaned in and gave Kanaya a delicate kiss on her lips before pulling back with a sigh of contentment, satisfied that she had gotten her message across.

Hours later, the ladies found themselves strolling side by side along the edge of the sea, waves roaring towards them before gently dissipating around their feet as they walked. The beach had cleared almost completely with the exception of a few other couples still relaxing on the sand just out of audible range. With their luggage back at the car, they were free to unwind in each other's company without carrying the heavy load.

"Apparently this has organic juices in it?" Rose spoke aloud as she read the back of the soft drink can she was holding. Kanaya had a similar can in her own hand, though a different colour and so presumably a different flavour as well. Between them they held the other's remaining free hand in their own, swinging their arms slightly with each step.

Kanaya sampled the drink for herself with a hum of approval. "That's true. You know how much I like my organic juices," She remarked, adding a humorous emphasis on _'organic juices'_. Rose made a point of shuddering. She knew Kanaya genuinely loved the stuff but she couldn't for the life of her understand why as it mostly tasted terrible to her. Nevertheless, this was the drink she ended up with when she haphazardly picked it from the store without properly checking what it was, so drink it she would.

As if reading her girlfriend's mind, Kanaya spoke again. "Speaking of which, I've noticed you've been drinking your can without much complaint. Can it be that we've _finally_ seen the day where Rose Lalonde has changed her mind about something she dislikes?!"

Admittedly, this _particular_ drink was not the worst that Rose had ever tasted. She hadn't even recognised that it was an organic drink until she read the can. The woman beside her, who was putting up the effort to actually look earnest now, was going to get this scandalous truth out of her eventually so she could either give it up now or fight to take it to the grave with her despite knowing she was going to lose.

She relented immediately upon seeing the innocent smile break through Kanaya's inquisitive gaze.

" _Fine_. You got me. Sort of. I mean, this drink is adequate but that doesn't mean I suddenly like every healthy drink to ever exist. You can't hold this to me in the future!"

This was acceptable for Kanaya. She praised herself with a celebratory _"I knew it"_ and went back to drinking her own drink.

Further along the beach, the ladies began hearing crackling under their feet.

"Careful here honey, there's a lot of washed up seaweed and pebbles from the ocean." Kanaya warned despite the fact that Rose was now wearing sandals.

Rose, however, had other ideas. Not only were they surrounded by seaweed and pebbles but there were also shells and a couple of twigs. Kanaya watched in confusion as she grabbed one of the twigs and found a spot away from the junk that the ocean had brought ashore. She started carving into the sand.

Once her masterpiece was complete Rose stepped back, hands on hips with the twig clenched in her fist as she admired her work. Written in the sand was "I love my girlfriend" in huge letters, a heart in place of the word 'love'. Kanaya half wanted to laugh and half wanted to sigh at the silliness of it as she read the words aloud.

"That's really cute even though you _do_ already tell me so several times a day," She joked, "but thank you. You know I feel the same about you."

"That I do."

Kanaya smiled warmly at her girlfriend who was continuing to study her new legacy in the sand with renewed purpose. Behind them, the sun had been steadily setting and was nearly disappearing behind the sea. Kanaya pulled Rose in for a loving hug, kissing her fervently once in the embrace.

"I think it's best we leave before it gets too dark to find our car." Rose thought aloud once they pulled away from each other.

"Let's head home."

With that, the ladies bid farewell to the beach with the promise that they'll return again in the future. It was a day well spent.


End file.
